Everything
by finisthere
Summary: Petite histoire sans énorme intrigue! Surtout centré sur les sentiments...
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle petite histoire !**_**Pour vous faire patientez pour les suites des autres !**_

Tout ce petit monde arriva enfin à l'Hypérion, Cordélia, Wesley, et Gunn les attendaient. Les chambres avaient été préparé et les frigos bien remplis. Le bus se gara devant l'entrée, plusieurs tueuses commencèrent à descendre précéder de Giles qui ouvrait la marche, tout en aidant Wood à descendre, Buffy se leva à la suite de Willow et Kennedy. Elle s'arrêta soudain, voyant qu'elle n'était pas la dernière. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que Faith était toujours à l'arrière du bus, elle avança jusqu'à elle pour lui demander pourquoi elle ne suivait pas mais, elle fit ces derniers pas en silence en voyant que celle-ci s'était endormit. Elle sourit en voyant, pour une fois, son visage détendu, souriant presque, creusant à peine sa petite fossette au menton. Elle s'approcha encore un peu, pour remettre une mèche de cheveux bruns en arrière, qui cachait légèrement son visage. Elle finit par murmurer à son oreille.

Buffy : Hey, la belle au bois dormant, on est arrivé.

Faith fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, qu'un léger sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres en reconnaissant la voix de la tueuse blonde.

Faith (les yeux toujours fermés, la voix rauque) : Hum, je veux bien être réveillée de cette façon tout les matins moi !

Buffy (secouant la tête) : Sauf qu'on n'est pas le matin Faith, allez debout !

Faith (se redressant, frottant son visage de ces deux mains) : Ok !

Elles sortirent enfin du bus, tandis que Willow et Kennedy les attendaient.

Willow (montrant les clefs) : Hey les filles ! Tiens Buffy, tes clefs, chambre 355 et (regardant Faith) voilà la tienne Faith, chambre 358 ! Nous, on a la 360 ! (rentrant dans l'hôtel) Oh, Faith, celle de Wood c'est la 349 !

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils) : Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il va rester ici !

Willow (se retournant, un peu surprise) : Ben oui, enfin pour le moment ! Après tu le connais mieux que moi Buffy ! Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Buffy (croisant les bras tout en marchant) : Non ! Ca serait plutôt à Faith que tu devrais poser la question !

Faith (marchant, toujours calme) : Ben, il m'a rien dit à moi. J'en sais rien, et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre, si il reste ou pas ?

Willow : Oui, c'est vrai ça, on aura qu'à lui demander !

...-...

Faith se délassait enfin sous la douche depuis 20 minutes, elle laissait l'eau couler dans son dos, la tête baissé vers le sol, les deux mains contre le mur. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ces dernières semaines. Sa sortie de prison, ou plutôt son évasion pour aider Angel, son retour à Sunnydale, ses retrouvailles avec Buffy, plus que glaciale, du moins au début. Car en repensant à son réveil de tout à l'heure, la tueuse blonde semblait un peu moins tendue que pendant les préparations contre leur combat contre la force. Après encore quelques minutes elle sortit enfin, s'habilla, se décapsula une bière et s'assit dans son canapé, poussant un long soupir de contentement. Ce silence lui faisait du bien. Cependant celui-ci ne dura pas.

_Tut Tut..._

Faith (récupérant son téléphone) : Ouais ?

_Faith, alors de retour ! Tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas pu venir vous accueillir,...le soleil..._

Faith (souriant) : Evidemment ! T'inquiète, on est toute installée, c'est tranquille ! Je profite un peu du calme, ça me changer des derniers jours à entendre pipeletter dans tout les sens avec ces minis tueuses !

_Evidemment ! Je passerai vous voir ce soir, de toute façon..._

Faith : Ok, Buffy est là aussi et célibataire !

_...Et alors ?_

Faith (souriant) : Alors rien, je dis ça comme ça ! A ce soir, Soulboy !

_A ce soir, Faith._

_...-..._

Au même moment, dans l'appartement 355.

Buffy venait de s'allonger dans son lit, vêtue d'un peignoir. Elle pensait, elle aussi, à ces dernières semaines, tout ce qu'il s'était passé, leur victoire contre la force, la mort de Spike, Angel, qu'elle reverrait sans doute ce soir, ...Faith. Lors du retour de cette dernière, elle avait réagit plus que froidement, étant donné leur passé. Cependant, elle avait pu voir que Faith, pour une fois, ne les avait pas laissés tombé, elle lui avait même sauvé la vie, dans cette grotte. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas remercié pour ça...Un léger sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres, en repensant au réveil de la brune, dans ce bus. Elle se demandait maintenant ce que la brune faisait en ce moment. Etait-elle dans son appartement, était-elle avec Wood ? Elle ne savait pas, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière supposition la dérangeait. Elle fut arraché à ces songes, en entendant quelqu'un frappé à la porte.

Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et découvrir Willow, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et un sac contenant plusieurs vêtements.

Willow : Hey ! Buffy, j'ai ramené des vêtements que Cordélia nous a prêtés, en attendant qu'on aille faire les magasins !

Buffy (souriant, ouvrant plus grand pour la faire entrer) : Bien, je t'avoue que j'avais un peu la flemme d'y aller aujourd'hui !

Préparant du café.

Buffy Tu en veux un ?

Willow (s'asseyant): Oui, merci... Alors, tu...tu penses revoir Angel ?

Buffy (continuant sa tâche) : Oui, sans doute,...comme vous.

Willow : Buffy, je voulais dire...d'un point de vue plus...personnel...tu vois...

Buffy (se frottant le front du bout des doigts) : Non. Je te l'ai dis j'ai,...envie d'une vie normale, ...et pas de risquer de me réveiller un matin avec un vampire du nom d'Angélus dans mon lit. C'est terminé tout ça !

Willow : Oui, c'est sur !...Alors tu vas profiter de ton célibat, en attendant de trouver la perle rare !

Buffy (à elle-même, les yeux dans le vide) : Sauf si je l'ai déjà trouvé...

Willow (n'ayant pas entendu): Pardon ?

Buffy (secouant la tête) : Non, rien !

...-...

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde s'était un peu reposer de la tension de ces derniers jours, plusieurs tables remplissaient la grande pièce près des cuisines. Les tueuses étaient assises, par affinités, en fonction des amitiés nouées au cour de ces derniers jours. Buffy, Willow, Kennedy et Dawn étaient toute assise à la même table. Tout en discutant et en mangeant, Buffy jetait de temps à autre des regards vers Faith, qui se trouvait assise sur la même table que Wood, Gunn, Wesley et Fred. Elle la voyait rire, en même temps que les autres, elle se demandait e qui pouvait bien se dire de si drôle. Elle finit son dessert et quelques minutes après, elle regarda de nouveau en direction de la brune, elle fronça les sourcils en ne la voyant plus à table.

Sans attendre, elle se leva, regardant dans toute la pièce, elle n'était pas là, elle se dirigea alors vers la table de Wesley.

Buffy (un peu gêné): Heu...j'aurais voulu savoir si vous aviez vu Faith ?

Wesley : Ah Buffy ! On n'a pas encore eu le temps de parler !

Buffy : Oui,...je sais...mais là...j'ai...j'ai besoin de voir Faith pour...pour un truc...

Wood (la regardant) : Elle est sortie prendre l'air, sur le toit.

Buffy (souriant un peu forcé) : D'accord, merci.

Sans attendre, elle s'excusa et partit en direction du toit. Prenant tout de même le temps de prendre un thermos, pour y mettre du café et prendre 2 tasses.

Après quelques secondes, elle sortit pour voir Faith assise sur un banc, regardant la vue imprenable sur Los Angeles, fumant une cigarette.

Buffy (penchant légèrement la tête) : Une petite place pour une deuxième tueuse ?

Faith (se retournant, plus que surprise de voir Buffy) : Hey B ! Evidemment qu'il y a de la place ! (lui désignant la place près d'elle sur le banc) Viens !

Buffy (montrant les tasses) : Merci ! Et je ne viens pas les mains vides !

Faith (souriant encore plus) : Putain B ! Tu pense à tout ! Tu sais que t'es bonne à mariée là !

Buffy (riant) : Ah oui ! Vraiment ?! (Lui tendant une tasse et y versant du café bien chaud)...

Faith (le prenant) : Merci, et oui vraiment !

Buffy, posant la thermos à terre, mettant ces deux mains autour de sa tasse pour se les réchauffer, et remontant ces jambes pliées sur le banc, prenant un air taquin en regardant Faith.

Buffy : Hum...intéressé ?

Faith (avalant de travers sous cette question, manquant de recracher le tout) : Pardon ?

Buffy (buvant une gorgée, restant toujours aussi calme) : Je pensais avoir compris quelques signaux lancés il y a plusieurs années...mais...je me suis peut être trompé...

Faith (écarquillant les yeux) : Waouh ! B ! Spike disait vrai alors, tu t'es lâchée depuis le lycée !

Buffy : Disons que mourir, et revenir à la vie, change...une personne...

Faith (reprenant une bouffée de sa cigarette) : Je vois ça ! ...Et ne plus avoir d'apocalypse sur le dos aussi ! Parce que t'étais pas si cool que ça hier !

Buffy (regardant les lumières de la ville) : Aussi ! Enfin...tu vois la destruction de Sunnydale...le fait d'être ici,...toutes ces tueuses partout, on est tous sain et sauve, (grimaçant)enfin presque...et...et...ton retour... Je ne sais pas je sens comme un poids qu'on aurait retiré de ma poitrine et je peux respirer à fond maintenant, tu vois ?

Faith : Ouais, je vois... Ca...ça n'a pas du être facile ces deux dernières années je suppose... Et je suis désolée pour ne pas avoir été là...La chose la plus con que j'ai faite, c'est...te tourner le dos B... la prison m'a fait comprendre ça, et toutes ces conneries que j'ai faite...je t'en ai fais baver, je le sais...et...enfin je sais que tout ce que je t'ai fais ne s'effacera jamais...mais je...

Buffy (le regardant, plus sérieuse) : On a tous eu à un moment ou un autre notre côté sombre qui a prit le dessus Faith, toi, comme moi...ou encore Will. Tu sais quand j'ai vu Will passé du mauvais côté, j'ai compris que...que c'était tellement facile de se tromper, de...prendre du réconfort où il y en a...et...et tu étais seule Faith, JE t'ai abandonné, je suis autant responsable que toi...

Faith (la coupant) : Non, B, je ...je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, j'ai déconné et c'est entièrement de ma faute ! T'en fais pas, je suis plus comme avant, ...maintenant j'assume mes conneries. D'ailleurs dès demain je retourne en prison...

Buffy (la coupant à son tour, surprise) : Quoi ?! ...Mais pour...pourquoi ?...

Faith : C'est ma place B, j'ai tué cet homme, je paye c'est tout...Et De toute façon je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à surveiller si je me suis pas fais repérer par les flics...

Buffy (s'emballant) : Mais...mais si c'est que ça, Willow peut très bien faire un sort, c'est facile et...et tu as assez payé comme ça ! C'était un accident Faith, j'aurais très bien pu être à ta place dans cette ruelle ! Je...

Faith (surprise de l'emportement soudain de la blonde) : Mais t'en fais pas B, ça ira maintenant, je veux dire...tu as des milliers de tueuses, tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu, avoir ta vie...tu as tes amis près de toi, Angel...

Buffy (posant sa main sur celle de Faith sur sa tasse) : Et j'ai aussi envie que tu reste Faith... (La voix plus basse) Ca va te paraitre dingue mais,...après tout tu m'as sauvé la vie dans cette grotte et...c'est aussi grâce à toi, si je suis là,...maintenant,...alors ...juste...reste, s'il te plait...

Faith (stupéfaite par les propos de Buffy, regardant encore cette main sur la sienne) : ...Hum...ok,...si...si c'est ce que tu veux je...

Buffy : Oui.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux tueuses qui se fixaient.

Faith (un peu gêné, retirant doucement sa main, faisant mine de la passer dans ces cheveux) : Bien, alors...dans ce cas...tu... (Souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère) t'es sure de toi B ! Parce que tu vas devoir me supporter à plein temps ! Je vais te taper sur les nerfs, tu sais ça !

Buffy (souriant, mais tout de même un peu déçu du recul de Faith la minute d'avant) : Je n'attends que ça ! Mais méfie-toi ! Je pourrais très bien te surprendre !

Faith (jetant son mégot de cigarette, se levant, faisant des signes de mains, se déhanchant) : J'ai hâte de voir ça !...Non parce que j'ai plein de truc à rattraper moi ! J'ai qu'une envie là c'est d'aller danser, me défouler sur une piste de danse !

Buffy (riant de la voir faire) : Si c'est que ça ! (se levant à son tour) Attends moi là, tu veux...

Faith (surprise) : B ! Tu vas où ?

Buffy (partant) : Juste attend moi, je reviens de suite...

Et effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy arriva avec quelque chose dans les mains.

Elle posa le tout sur le banc, et alluma pour lancer une chanson.

Faith avait sourit de la voir faire toute sa petite installation, encore surprise par le comportement plus cool de Buffy. Elle la vit se rapprocher d'elle, commençant à se déhancher sur le rythme de la musique.

Faith: Hum...Call me maybe! Pas mal, (penchant légèrement la tête, le sourire en coin) c'est un appel?

Buffy (secouant la tête, se rapprochant d'elle, en dansant) : Tais-toi ! Et danse !

Faith (commençant à danser sur le rythme de la musique) : Ok ! Blondie ! Tu l'auras voulu !

Après quelques secondes, elle prit la main de Buffy, se rappelant de leur danse au bronze quelques années plus tôt), elles dansaient ensemble, se déhanchant, étant synchronisé, Faith, faisant faire un tour sur elle-même à Buffy, puis la ramenant contre elle, dans un mouvement tendre. A présent collé, elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, ralentissant leur mouvement, Buffy posa ces mains autour du cou de la brune, se laissant emporter par l'ambiance et cette musique qui venait à présent de se changer pour laisser place à une chanson plus calme, « At last, Etta James ». Autant l'une que l'autre se laissait aller sur ce rythme de soul, profitant de l'instant présent, sans plus penser au passé, au futur, à rien, juste profitant de ces quelques secondes de répit. Buffy ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer dans les bras de Faith, écoutant cette voix envoutante l'emmener vers des pensées plus légères que ces dernières semaines. Et Faith faisait de même, elle profitait tout simplement de ce contact plus que rapproché avec la blonde, jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre un moment de ce genre avec elle.

_Hum hum..._

Elles rouvrirent les yeux en même temps, se reculant l'une de l'autre pour se retourner vers cette voix masculine.

Faith (souriant) : Hey Soulboy ! Te voilà enfin !

Angel (souriant) : Bonsoir Faith, ...Buffy...

Buffy (reprenant ces esprits) : Bonsoir Angel.

Un silence quelque peu pesant s'installa, Faith regardant à tour de rôle Buffy et Angel qui se regardait, elle comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de les laisser seul.

Faith (tapant dans ces mains) : Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquille, pour... (Partant) vous laisser à vos retrouvailles !...Hey, merci B, pour la danse ! Faudra qu'on remettre ça !

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils, sous le départ de Faith) : Faith ! Attends !...Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?...Je veux dire, on peut discuter...tout... tout les trois aussi ! (regardant Angel) N'est-ce pas Angel ?

Angel(les mains dans les poches) : Bien sur.

Faith : Non, je ...je vais aller un peu voir les autres, à plus tard !

Elle disparut derrière la baie vitrée.

Angel (se rapprochant) : Alors, comment tu te sens après tout ça ?

Buffy (souriant légèrement) : Pas trop mal je dois dire, un peu fatigué mais,...mais ça valait le coup !

Angel : Oui, tu as encore évité une fin du monde !

Buffy : Oui, enfin on, parce que sans toute l'aide que j'ai eu, jamais je n'y serai arrivé.

Angel (souriant) : Faith.

Buffy (souriant toujours) : Notamment oui ! Ces temps-ci, je dois dire qu'elle a été beaucoup sollicitée ! J'ai appris pour toi aussi.

Angel : Oui, je t'avoue que si elle n'avait pas été là, je crois que je ne serai plus là non plus.

Buffy (s'entourant de ces bras) : Elle a vraiment changé...c'est bien...

Angel : Je...je me demandais si tu voudrais qu'on aille dîner un soir,...rien que toi et moi ?

Buffy (grimaçant légèrement) : Je...enfin...(le regardant de nouveau) je veux dire bien sur...

Angel (souriant) : Très bien, que diras-tu de demain soir ?

Buffy (marchant pour rentrer) : Heu...c'est ...c'est un peu rapide non ? Je veux dire, j'ai envie de ...de vraiment bien me reposer, mettre les choses à plat, reprendre un rythme de vie plus « normal » si c'est le mot mais ...après oui.

Angel : Entendu.

Buffy (voulant rejoindre les autres) : Et si on rentrait ?

Angel : Je te suis !

_**A suivre ou pas...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap 2 :**__** Comme, plusieurs personnes voulaient la suite et que je l'ai déjà faite depuis un petit moment, la voilà !**_

Quelques tueuses assommées par leur fatigue étaient allée se coucher, d'autres continuaient de discuter, tout en mangeant, la musique résonnait à présent, et certaines dansaient, notamment Kennedy et Willow, Cordélia et Wesley, Dawn discutait beaucoup avec Andrew et riait, Faith était en pleine discussion avec Wood. En entrant dans la grande salle, Buffy se dirigea vers la table où elle était précédemment assise pour prendre un verre d'eau et regarder un peu tout ce petit monde continuer de vivre, comme si de rien n'était, comme si hier avait été une journée ordinaire. Elle vit Giles s'approcher d'elle.

Giles (remontant ces lunettes) : Buffy, tu sais que l'on va devoir discuter de la suite, une nouvelle bouche de l'enfer se trouve sur Cleveland, on va devoir continuer de récupérer et former les tueuses, s'occuper aussi de...

Buffy (le coupant) : Giles, pour me moment je suis en vacances ! Donc pour quelques jours je ne veux plus entendre parler de responsabilités, de missions, de tout... Je veux juste profiter un peu du fait d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Giles : Je suis tout à fait d'accord Buffy, cependant...

Buffy : Giles ! Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Giles (se résignant) : ...Bonne nuit Buffy.

Buffy fit un petit signe à Willow pour lui dire qu'elle allait dormir, elle embrassa sa petite sœur et jeta un dernier regard vers la brune qui discutait toujours avec Wood. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas regardé depuis son retour et elle se demandait si elle pouvait aller la déranger ou pas. Finalement elle décida que non, et partit se coucher.

Faith la vit partir du coin de l'œil mais reporta aussitôt son attention sur Wood qui lui parlait. Ils discutèrent ensemble encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle se décide à lever et d'aller elle aussi se coucher.

...-...

Le lendemain la journée fut bien rempli pour Buffy et Willow, entre le shopping, la plage, encore du shopping et visite de la ville, elles n'avaient pas vu leur journée passée ! Kennedy, de son côté, avait passé la matinée à dormir, plus tard en sortant de l'hôtel, elle était tombé sur Faith qui partait, elle aussi, faire un tour, du coup elles avaient passé la fin de l'après midi ensembles. Un peu de shopping mais surtout repérage d'une bonne boite de nuit pour faire la fête ! Sur le chemin du retour Faith l'avait laissé rentré, elle voulait passer un peu de temps seul. Elle en avait besoin. Se retrouver un peu tranquille, comme elle en avait prit l'habitude en prison. Plus tôt dans la journée, Giles lui avait parlé de ce qu'il voulait faire à présent, monter une sorte d'école pour tueuse, pour leur apprendre à utiliser leur don, il voulait qu'elle reste avec eux, avec Buffy, pour les aider, leur montrer.

Et comme les tueuses étaient désormais plus nombreuses, il savait aussi que par conséquent le mal le serait aussi, il fallait un juste équilibre. De l'autre côté Wood lui avait parlé de son envie de voyage avec elle, découvrir le monde, d'autres civilisations, d'autres modes de vies, il y avait aussi Angel, qui lui avait proposé de travailler avec lui, ici à Los Angeles. Elle, qui avait l'habitude de se sentir seule, là pour le coup, elle se retrouvé entouré, même très entouré ! Elle savait qu'elle devait aussi penser à elle, à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, il est vrai que faire le tour du monde avec Wood, lui était très tentant, plus que ça d'ailleurs. D'un côté elle avait toujours rêvé de voyager dans le monde entier, entendre parler différentes langues, voir les plus beaux paysages qui existent. D'un autre il y avait sa mission, celle pour laquelle elle avait obtenu ces pouvoirs, et depuis son retour du bon côté, elle voulait faire les choses bien, pour tenter de rattraper un peu le mal qu'elle avait causé autre fois.

Enfin il y avait Buffy. Peut être que cette dernière ne voudrait pas d'elle dans les parages pour l'aider, elle avait accepté cette fois-ci car ils avaient tous cru que la fin était venue. Mais maintenant, tout était différent, pas de fin du monde prévu, du moins pas tout de suite donc elle pouvait peut être partir, au moins elle savait que là elle ne dérangerait pas Buffy, la seule personne qui avait voulu l'aidé à Sunnydale, qui avait voulu devenir son amie. Elle se dirigea vers une petite plage, où se trouvait une crique qu'elle avait trouvée par hasard, lors de son dernier passage à L.A. Elle avait enlevé ces chaussures, pour profiter de la sensation agréable du sable chaud sous ces pieds, après quelques pas, elle escalada quelques rochers, pour sauter en contre bas, et voilà, elle y était, elle savait que vu la hauteur, les rochers environnant, personne ne viendrait la déranger. Elle s'assit sur le sable, sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et se mit à contempler le couché de soleil. Le ciel était presque rouge par endroit, pas le moindre nuage n'entachait la vue. Les yeux vers l'horizon, elle pensait à toutes ces possibilités, sa vie future, ce qu'elle voulait vraiment en faire. Au fond d'elle, peut être même inconsciemment, elle savait pourtant ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, seulement elle n'osait penser que cela puisse devenir la réalité. Elle savait cela impossible. Elle soupira, recrachant ainsi la fumée de sa cigarette qui emplissait ces poumons. Elle finit par s'allonger et fermer les yeux, juste quelques minutes pour ne plus penser.

...-...

De son côté Buffy avait rangé ces nombreux achats dans une armoire de son appartement, elle avait bu un café avec Dawn, Willow et Kennedy, cette dernière lui avait raconté l'après midi qu'elle avait passé avec Faith. Elle savait aussi que cette dernière était repartit seule. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu aujourd'hui. Elle espérait qu'après leur discussion de la veille elle...elle...en fait elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle espérait. Faith était avec Wood désormais, elle avait l'air heureuse, pour elle, Angel lui tournait de nouveau autour, et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Pouvait-elle vraiment retenter une relation avec lui ? En avait-elle seulement envie ? Elle ne le savait pas, Giles lui avait reparlé de son idée de monter son école de tueuse, il voulait qu'elle fasse partit du projet, Giles lui avait dit qu'il avait proposé de même à Faith. Cette dernière le ferait-elle, accepterait-elle de les aider ? Autant de questions mais sans aucunes réponses, il lui semblait qu'après cette apocalypse tout serait plus simple. Et cela n'était pas le cas. La preuve en était, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas réfléchir, penser à autre chose, les deux seuls moments de répit qu'elle avait eu, s'était cette nuit, où elle avait dormi toute la nuit, sans faire de rêve de tueuse, de cauchemar, de pensées parasites qui seraient venue la hanter. Non. Rien. Ce moment de tranquillité lui avait réellement fait du bien. Le second, ou plutôt le premier, et elle s'en étonnait elle –même s'était son petit moment qu'elle avait passé avec Faith, hier soir, sur ce toit. Elle souriait sans s'en rendre compte en y repensant.

En repensant à ce qui lui avait pris d'aller chercher de la musique pour faire plaisir à Faith et la voir danser. Elle s'était sentit plus que bien, elle avait ressentit une paix intérieure étonnante, son seul regret était d'avoir été dérangé trop tôt par Angel. Elle avait vu Faith s'éloigner d'elle rapidement, pour ensuite partir et les laisser seuls. Et c'était plutôt ironique de savoir qu'être avec Faith, lui avait fait du bien, quand on sait qu'avant c'était son principal souci. Elle secoua la tête pour évacuer toutes ces réflexions, elle voulait profiter de ces petites vacances avant de repartir encore se battre contre le mal. Elle avait promis à Giles de réfléchir à sa proposition si lui, promettait de la laisser profiter de quelques jours de vacances bien mérités. Le marché avait donc été conclu. Giles ne lui parlerait plus de mission dans les jours à venir, de toute façon il devait retourner à Londres, au conseil, pour obtenir des fonds pour son projet. Il partait le lendemain d'ailleurs. Voilà elle s'était décidée, elle allait louer des films et se faire une soirée télé, tranquille toute seule, avec elle-même.

Elle savait que Willow et Kennedy étaient sortit en amoureuse et que Dawn se trouvait au cinéma avec Andrew et Alex. Elle se retrouvait donc seule, tranquille, pour une fois. Vers neuf heures, après avoir passé plus d'une heure et demie dans son bain à se délasser, elle s'était enfin décidée à se diriger vers les cuisines pour se préparer un bon petit plateau télé. Elle parcourait les couloirs tranquillement, une fois à l'entrée de la cuisine, elle fronça les sourcils en entendant des bruits de couverts, pourtant elle avait justement attendu pour manger plus tard, en pensant que tout le monde serait déjà passé.

Après une courte hésitation, elle rentra finalement pour préparer son plateau et remonté au plus vite. Elle espérait que la personne qui s'y trouvait n'était pas trop pipelette pour ne pas qu'elle s'éternise ici. En arrivant devant les frigos silencieusement, elle sourit de suite en voyant Faith, qui se préparer elle aussi, son petit repas. Elle avait un casque sur la tête et se déhanchait en chantonnant légèrement les paroles qu'elle entendait. Buffy profita que cette dernière ne l'ai pas encore vu, pour la détailler de haut en bas, sans savoir pourquoi.

La brune était pieds nus, portait un jeans bleu délavé et déchiré à divers endroits, notamment sous la fesse gauche , taille basse, un débardeur noir, un Ipod attaché à son bras, ces cheveux attachés, restaient juste quelques mèches qui retombait de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle se tenait devant le grand frigo, la porte grande ouverte, sortant un à un les aliments qu'elle allait utiliser. Elle venait de prendre des steaks hachés du frigo pour les apporter tout en dansant au comptoir se trouvant à sa gauche. Et refit le chemin inverse de la même façon. Au son de sa voix et aux paroles qu'elle entendait, Buffy savait ce que la brune écoutait. Il s'agissait de" Don't worry, be Happy de Bobby McFerrin".

Elle s'étonnait de savoir maintenant que la tueuse ait ce genre de goûts musicaux. Elle l'avait toujours su que celle-ci aimait le métal mais pas ça. Elle se dit que finalement elle ne connaissait pas Faith si bien que ça au fond. Elle n'avait jamais eu de grande discussion sur la vie, ce qu'elle en attendait, ... A l'époque Faith était plus que porté sur le sexe et rien d'autres, mis à part la mise à mort de vampires qui la défoulait. Elle s'étonnait plus que tout de pouvoir apprécier la silhouette athlétique de l'autre tueuse, ces muscles bien dessinés, son ventre plat, sa poitrine généreuse, seule différence par rapport à d'habitude, son air arrogant et rebelle qu'elle arborait la plus part du temps qu'elle n'affichait pas en cette seconde, elle l'avait vu de profil, dans un de ces pas de danse, et elle venait de voir la tueuse brune, l'expression tranquille, un sourire sur les lèvres, pas un sourire en coin comme d'habitude mais un sourire sincère, sans arrière pensée. En cet instant, la tueuse blonde était en pleine contemplation, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, subjugué par ce que ces yeux observaient. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de la tueuse en face d'elle. C'était comme si elle la caressait des yeux, sans jamais se lasser. Elle sortit de sa contemplation et se décida enfin à rejoindre la tueuse, arrivant en dansant, imaginant la musique, tout en entendant Faith continuer à chanter.

Faith sentit un léger courant d'air dans son dos et comme une présence, elle se retourna alors subitement, en faisant tomber au passage le ketchup et sursauta en voyant Buffy aussi près d'elle, dansant. Elle retira de suite ces écouteurs et accusa la blonde.

Faith (les sourcils froncés) : Putain B ! Faut prévenir avant ! Quand tu me fais un coup comme ça ! J'aurais pu te frapper, je croyais que c'était un putain de démon qui venait !

Buffy (riant de voir l'expression ahurie et gentiment énervé de Faith envers elle) : Désolée Faith, mais je n'ai pas pu résister ! Tu sais que tu chante très bien ?

Faith (se détendant un peu, souriant, mais le cœur battant toujours à cent à l'heure) : Ouais ben ce n'est pas une raison !

Buffy (faisant une petite moue) : Bon, je m'excuse, je le ferai plus. Promis. Même si j'ai bien aimé !

Devant l'expression qu'arborait Buffy, elle dut se résigner et laisser tomber ces remontrances.

Faith : Ouais, ok. Bon ... (regardant alentour, tout de même un peu gêné que Buffy ait pu la voir de cette façon)... euh...que...qu'est-ce que tu fais là B, toute seule, à cette heure ci ? T'es pas avec les autres ?

Buffy (croisant les bras): Ben non. Et d'ailleurs avec qui tu voulais que je sois ?

Faith (d'un haussement d'épaule) : Ben, j'en sais rien moi ! Avec Red ou K ou Dawn, ou Angel ! Il y a plein de possibilités B ! T'as tout plein d'amie donc...enfin bref...t'as le choix quoi !

Buffy : Toi aussi figure toi ! T'as tout plein d'ami !

Faith (levant un sourcil) : B, c'est toi la star ici ! Pas moi. Et je ne dis pas que ça me dérange, au contraire ! Au moins je suis peinarde !

Buffy : Figure-toi que son statut a changé depuis qu'on est revenue ! Toutes les nouvelles tueuses t'adore, c'est toi la tueuse la plus cool, comme elles le disent, et moi... (Grimaçant)...je suis la tueuse autoritaire ! Et puis, je te signale que je pensais aussi que tu serais avec Wood ! Comme vous...enfin...vous...tu vois ?

Faith : On...quoi B, on est pote c'est tout. Bon (dans un mouvement de tête)...je ne dis pas qu'il ne me sert pas de temps en temps pour...tu vois ? Mais la avec ces petites blessures, il est off pour l'instant !... (Regardant un peu alentour, puis regardant de nouveau Buffy)...j'allais me préparer un méga hamburger à la Faith, t'en veux un B ?

Buffy n'avait étrangement pas apprécié de parler de Wood, mais son sourire revenait maintenant sur la proposition de Faith.

Buffy (décroisant les bras, s'asseyant sur le comptoir derrière elle) : Toi, qui me ferait à manger, évidemment que je veux ! Bon évidemment il faudra une bonne séance de sport demain pour perdre les calories que tu vas me faire avaler !

Faith (s'attelant à sa tache) : Un bon corps à corps B, il y a que ça de vrai !

Buffy (souriant sous le sous-entendu de la brune) : Tu ne vas pas le croire mais je pense que je suis d'accord avec toi ! Pour une fois !

Faith releva ses yeux sur Buffy, surprise par sa réponse qu'elle n'attendait pas, la détaillant au passage, la trouvant plus qu'attirante dans sa tenue plus légère que d'habitude, à savoir un petit short et un tee-shirt moulant de couleur vert clair.

Faith (se remettant à cuisiner) : Waouh, j'avais oublié que tu t'étais un peu lâché depuis que j'étais partie !

Buffy (le regard plus coquin) : Et t'as encore rien vu !

Faith: De...qu...po...hein?

Faith venait de faire exploser le sachet hermétique contenant le pain de mie, en entendant les derniers de mots de la tueuse blonde.

Buffy était contente d'elle, elle venait de clouer Faith sur place pour une fois, les rôles s'inversaient, et...il faut dire qu'elle appréciait la voir se perdre un peu elle aussi.

Elle descendit du comptoir pour se mettre à la gauche de Faith et l'aider à finir les plats de celle-ci.

Buffy (taquine, lui donnant un coup d'épaule) : Hey moi aussi je peux faire dans le sous entendu maintenant F !

Faith reprit son sourire en voyant la façon plus que surprenante que Buffy avait de se comporter avec elle, depuis leur retour. Se remettant dans les finitions de ces hamburgers, elle lui rendit son coup d'épaule en répondant :

Faith (le sourire en coin) : Fais attention à toi B ! Je pourrais faire dans le sous entendu plus poussé si ça continue !

Elles se mirent à rirent, et continuèrent de discuter tranquillement en finissant de préparer leur assiette.

_**A suivre...**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus autant que le premier chapitre. J'ai terminé cette histoire depuis longtemps, donc si ça vous a pas plu, ça va être compliqué à modifier. A plus pour la suite... Et merci pour les reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : **__**Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant de ma dernière petite histoire. Merci pour vos commentaires ! J'adore ! Alors j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite ! Bonne lecture...**_

Faith prit deux plateaux, disposa les assiettes, les verres, serviettes, couvert, bref tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien mangé. Elle regarda Buffy et lui tendit son plateau.

Faith (une main de part et d'autre du plateau): Voilà B, plateau repas prêt, tu penseras à moi quand tu vas le déguster mon hamburger, je suis sure que t'en as jamais mangé un aussi bon !

Son regard dans celui de la brune, Buffy souriait et prit le plateau de ces deux mains, mais sans faire exprès (ou pas), elle les posa sur les mains de Faith. Elle frissonna en sentant les mains chaudes de Faith sous les siennes. Elle était plus habituée, ces derniers temps, à sentir des mains froides sur elle, celle de Spike notamment. Elle appréciait cette chaleur, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les réactions de son corps face à Faith. Cette dernière fut surprise par ce contact, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de « toucher » Buffy, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, elle adorait ça. Ca et surtout le regard que Buffy avait sur elle à cet instant, cette dernière avait les yeux plus brillant, elle, qui était habitué aux regards noirs de l'autre tueuse sur elle, s'en retrouvait plus qu'étonné, elle crut même l'espace d'une seconde y lire du...désir. Elle secoua la tête en se disant que cela était complètement impossible et retira ces mains doucement.

Voyant la réaction de Faith, Buffy se reprit enfin, elle ne savait plus quoi faire mais tentait de ne rien montrer à Faith. Elle la remercia et se retourna pour sortir de cette cuisine, où trop de sensations existaient.

Faith prit son plateau et la suivit. Durant le petit parcours aucune ne parla. Une fois à leur étage, Buffy venait de s'arrêter devant sa porte, tandis que Faith continuait vers la sienne un peu plus loin. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous la pensée qui la traversait maintenant, hésitante, puis se lançant tout de même :

Buffy : Euh, Faith ?

Faith (se retournant) : Ouais ?

Buffy : Voila je,...en fait je...je me fais une soirée télé, tu vois,... je vais louer un film ou deux et...enfin je me disais que...enfin si t'en avais envie, tu...tu pourrais...m'accompagner,...ce... (S'emballant)...enfin ça serait dommage, c'est vrai, tu vois t'es là, moi aussi, on va manger toute les deux un plateau télé, et on va regarder la télé chacune de notre côté, c'est dommage, c'est vrai, ça serait plus sympa si tu venais avec moi, au moins on regarderait la télé ensemble et puis en plus je pourrais te dire si j'ai aimé ton hamburger et puis en plus...

Faith souriait de la voir s'emballer de cette façon et de faire des phrases à rallonge pour lui demander simplement de venir avec elle. Elle la coupa donc dans son monologue :

Faith : Oui je veux bien B.

Buffy : C'est vrai en plus on... (S'arrêtant enfin)...quoi ?

Faith (se rapprochant d'elle) : Allez on va le louer ce film ou quoi ?

Buffy (réalisant enfin, souriant largement) : Oui ! Enfin oui...euh...attend j'ouvre et... (Prenant son plateau d'une main pour ouvrir sa porte)...c'est bon...voilà, hop...tu peux rentrer !

Faith avait rit de la voir faire, elle entra donc dans l'appartement et posa son plateau sur la table basse, puis alla fermer la porte pour aider Buffy. Cette dernière fit de même avec son plateau.

Maintenant Faith était un peu plus réservé sur le faite de se trouver dans le même appartement que Buffy, seul, qui plus est !

Et Buffy était dans le même état, pour tenter de rester le plus naturel possible, elle prit finalement la télécommande et s'assit dans le canapé et invita Faith à faire de même. Celle-ci vint s'asseoir à sa gauche. Buffy entra dans le menu de location et faisait défiler la liste des films, elle regardait sans vraiment voir, elle pensait juste aux réactions de son corps à l'idée de savoir Faith si près. Elle finit par lui tendre la télécommande sans même la regarder.

Buffy : Tiens je crois que ça ira plus vite si c'est toi qui choisis !

Faith (surprise, la prenant tout de même en hésitant un peu) : Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais regarder B !

Buffy : Peu importe, un film bien ça ira !

Faith (souriant) : Evidemment comme ça c'est beaucoup plus facile !... (Cherchant)...alors voyons,...ça non...non plus...hum... (Faisant défiler la liste des films)...ah ! Celui là, t'en pense quoi !

Buffy (prenant son plateau, perdu dans ces pensées, répondit automatiquement) : Oui.

Faith : Cool ! Et hop ! Validant son choix.

Elle prit son plateau aussi et se rassit en tailleur, son plateau sur les jambes. Et commença à manger.

Faith : Bonne appétit B !

Buffy (faisant de même): Toi aussi Faith !

Cependant en voyant le générique du film, elle fronça les sourcils, et encore plus en voyant soudains le titre du film !

Buffy : T'as loué un film d'horreur !

Faith (étonnée, s'arrêtant alors qu'elle allait croquer dans son met) : Ben tu m'as dis oui B !

Buffy (réalisant maintenant qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention en répondant quelques minutes plus tôt) : Euh...oui je...non...ça va...c'est...oui c'est bien...

Heureusement pour Buffy, les scènes les plus angoissante arrivait seulement maintenant qu'elle avait finit son repas. Plus elle angoissait, plus elle se rapprochait de Faith, sans même s'en rendre compte. Sous l'effet de surprise dans une scène du film, elle sursauta, en agrippant la cuisse de Faith de sa main, et venait de tourner son visage dans le cou de cette dernière.

Celle-ci était en était plus que ravie. Elle avait frissonné en sentant la main de Buffy agripper sa cuisse de cette façon. Et de sentir son souffle dans son cou faisait perdurer ces réactions.

Buffy (toujours les yeux fermés) : Je crois que ça me fait encore plus peur que quand on s'est retrouvé devant ces milliers de vampires !

Faith (riant, tournant légèrement son visage pour regarder la blonde) : Hey B ! C'est toi la première tueuse, tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'un film quand même ! Allez !

Buffy (se redressant un peu, regardant Faith) : Tu...tu veux bien que...que je me colle ...juste un peu...le...le temps du film ?

Faith (sourit, attendrie par la demande de LA tueuse) : Ouais... (Ouvrant son bras droit pour que Buffy puisse se coller encore plus)...allez viens là !

Buffy ne perdit pas une seconde pour se blottir contre elle, vraiment tout contre elle, ne laissant pas d'espace entre leur corps. La où elle était, elle pouvait profiter des parfums qui émanaient de la brune et en plus elle sentait Faith la serrer bien contre elle. Finalement il avait de bons côtés ce film ! Pourtant, paradoxalement, elle ne comprenait pourquoi elle pensait ça, pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça ! Faith qui avait été son ennemie il y a quelques années, elles avaient traversés tellement de tourment, elles n'avaient cessé de se battre jusqu'à ce que Faith se rende à la police, puis qu'elle revienne à Sunnydale, pour l'aider et maintenant, elle était dans ces bras, elle ressentait plein d'émotion en sa présence, et pour couronner le tout Faith était une fille ! Elles étaient en train de redevenir amie, tout doucement, et même peut être plus que ça. Pour le moment elle ne voulait pas penser à demain, aux décisions qu'elle, autant que Faith, prendrait pour leur avenir, les choix qu'elles feraient, les personnes vers qui elles se tourneraient. Buffy espérait simplement que Faith reste près d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle la retrouvait, elle ne voulait plus qu'elle s'éloigne de nouveau. Elle se rendait compte de plus en plus, qu'elle ressentait le besoin de voir Faith, de discuter avec elle, celle-ci la faisait rire, la détendait, lui faisait penser à autre chose qu'à la mission. Oui définitivement, elle avait besoin de Faith. C'était désormais une certitude. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle réussisse à l'expliquer à cette dernière, ce qui n'allait pas être simple. Surtout si elle se mettait à bafouiller comme tout à l'heure ! Après plus d'une demi-heure, elle finit par s'endormir contre Faith sous sa fatigue et ses émotions.

Faith, de son côté, appréciait plus que tout ce moment, elle avait sentit Buffy se relâcher contre elle, et savait qu'elle dormait, son souffle régulier et lent lui réchauffait le cou. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait commencée de légères caresses dans son dos, c'était instinctif, elle ne se forçait même pas. Pourtant tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas, toutes ces réactions, sa façon de se comporter avec la tueuse, elle se disait que cela était sans doute dû à son envie de se rattraper auprès de la blonde, de lui faire oublier ces actions passés, elle voulait se faire pardonner plus que tout. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait ce besoin de se faire enfin accepter par Buffy. Le film était finit depuis plusieurs minutes et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Elle savait que normalement elle devrait se lever et retourner dans son appartement, seulement elle était tellement bien là, avec Buffy dans les bras. Elle décida finalement de profiter encore de ce petit moment à elles, et resta presqu'une heure à regarder Buffy dormir, jamais elle n'avait cessé ces caresses dans le dos de celle-ci. La tueuse endormit avait l'air tellement sereine, paisible, elle pouvait même discerner un léger sourire sur ces lèvres. Pourtant elle se résigna à se lever, elle se redressa tout doucement, prenant Buffy complètement dans ces bras pour la soulever le plus délicatement possible. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle l'amena jusque dans la chambre, et le déposa avec une lenteur déconcertante, elle ramena la couverture sur ces épaules en la voyant frissonner quelque peu. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur son front sans comprendre pourquoi. Puis après un dernier regard elle se retourna pour sortir seulement.

Buffy (dans son sommeil, murmurant) : Faith...

Celle-ci se retourna comme pour être sur d'avoir entendu, elle avait cru d'abord que Buffy s'était réveillée puis avait vu de suite qu'elle dormait toujours profondément. Et maintenant elle se demandait qu'elle était le rêve que faisait Buffy pour dire ainsi son prénom.

Buffy (se retournant, tout en dormant toujours) : ...hum...j'ai...

Et là Faith se rapprocha sans attendre, elle voulait vraiment entendre la suite.

Faith (d'une voix très basse) : Quoi Buffy ?

Buffy (se retournant de nouveau, face à Faith, les yeux toujours fermés) : ...Besoin de toi...

Le cœur de Faith venait de louper un battement, elle espérait que ces mots prononcés lui étaient destiné. Elle repoussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui couvrait le visage, puis après un long soupir, elle sortit enfin de l'appartement pour rejoindre sa chambre à elle. Une fois allongée dans son lit, elle repensait encore à ces mots prononcés par Buffy dans son sommeil, à cette soirée qu'elles avaient passés ensemble, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Si quelqu'un lui avait dis ça il y a quelques jours, elle aurait bien rit et ne l'aurait surement pas cru ! Mais la preuve en était qu'elle se serait trompée ! Après une heure de réflexion elle s'endormit tout de même.

...*******************************************...

Le lendemain vers 10 heures, Faith s'était levé pour aller s'entrainer dans la salle prévu à cet effet. Quand elle ouvrait la porte, elle vit une grande salle équipée des appareils de musculation les plus sophistiqués, elle se croyait dans une vrai salle de sport, il y avait même une piscine.

Faith (tout haut à elle-même) : Putain Angel ! La classe ! Merde c'est trop cool ici !

Elle s'avança sur le tapis de sol, laissa tomber son sac sur le côté et partit s'attaquer au sac de frappe.

Pendant près d'une heure, elle frappa sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit interrompue par Wood.

Ce dernier la détailla de haut en bas, il la trouvait encore plus sexy dans ce panta court surtout en voyant ces gouttes de sueurs dégoulinées de sa poitrine et disparaitre derrière son débardeur déjà humide et légèrement transparent.

Wood (se rapprochant) : Bonjour Faith.

Faith (se baissant pour prendre une petite bouteille d'eau et se rafraichir) : Hey salut Wood ! Alors ça va mieux les blessures aujourd'hui ?

Wood (soulevant son tee-shirt, regardant son pansement) : Ca va mieux je te remercie. Je... (Reportant son regard gourmand sur elle)...me demandais si tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille déjeuner tous les deux ce midi ?

Faith (voyant son regard prédateur elle, penchant la tête, le sourire en coin, se rapprochant) : C'est déjeuner qui te tente ou c'est plutôt ce qu'il pourrait se passer après ce déjeuner ?

Wood (posant ces mains sur les hanches de la tueuse) : Bien je dirais que ça, ça dépend de toi, disons que je m'adapterai à... (Posant ces lèvres sur les siennes)...tes exigences.

Faith (poursuivant le baiser) : OK, je vois, et...tu fais quoi de... (Se laissant enlacer par Wood)...de ce que tu m'avais dis... à Sunnyhell, sur...les relations durables et...tout...

Wood (se délectant des lèvres de la tueuse, passant ces mains sous son débardeur) : Justement...c'est un genre de...hum...nouvelle approche...tu vois...faites spécialement...pour toi...

Ces derniers n'entendirent pas Buffy et Angel qui venaient d'entrer depuis quelques secondes.

Angel (toussant): Rumm Rumm !

Buffy ne disait rien et venait de s'arrêter subitement en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ces yeux. Elle se rappelait encore de son réveil, une heure plus tôt, elle avait été surpris de se retrouver dans son lit, au chaud, elle s'était réveillée avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Faith, seulement ce sourire avait disparut, quand elle s'était rendu compte de l'absence de cette dernière. C'est pourquoi après s'être préparé, elle était partit à sa recherche mais était tombé sur Angel qui voulait lui faire visiter les lieux, jusqu'à arriver ici, à ce moment précis, où elle pouvait voir Robin Wood poser ces mains sur Faith et abuser des lèvres de la brune.

_Mais ça va pas ! Elle va plus pouvoir respirer s'il continue de la coller comme ça ! Lâche là ! Tu vois pas qu'elle suffoque !_

Sans qu'elle ne le comprenne, en les voyant, elle avait sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, comme si subitement l'air lui manquait. Elle ne supportait plus le tableau devant elle, elle préféra détourner les yeux.

Ces derniers venaient de s'arrêter subitement en ayant entendu ce toussotement.

Wood (se redressant, lâchant Faith, gardant une main dans son dos tout de même) : Bonjour,...et désolé,...on s'est laissé un peu débordé.

Angel (souriant légèrement) : Il n'y a pas de mal, je faisais visiter les lieux à Buffy et je ne savais pas qu'il y avait du monde ici.

Faith, qui avait arrêté tout mouvement, lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la tueuse blonde à quelques mètres, ne savait pas dire pourquoi mais étrangement en voyant l'expression du visage de Buffy, elle n'était pas très à l'aise d'avoir Wood près d'elle, aussi près et surtout que cette dernière ait pu les voir s'embrasser quelques secondes plus tôt. Buffy avait en cet instant un visage fermé, les sourcils froncés, le regard froid, tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait pu voir quelques heures plus tôt, lors de leur petite soirée improvisée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait comme de la culpabilité envers Buffy, comme si elle l'avait trahi, alors qu'il n'en était rien. D'ailleurs, elle n'osait regarder Buffy dans les yeux pour le moment et préférait se focaliser sur Angel qui parlait.

Faith : Elle est vraiment top ta salle de sport Soulboy ! Rien que pour ça, je pourrais vivre ici !

Angel (souriant) : Bien comme je te l'ai proposé Faith, il y a une place pour toi si tu reste avec nous.

Faith (prenant sa serviette pour s'essuyer un peu les mains) : Ouais,...je sais Soulboy, je vais y réfléchir.

Wood (fronçant les sourcils) : Oui, enfin il y a aussi tous ces voyages dont on a parlé, tu m'as dis que tu étais emballée ?

Buffy ne pouvait pas ne pas intervenir à ce moment pour ne pas que Faith oublie sa troisième et la plus importante option.

Buffy (croisant les bras) : Vous êtes bien gentils les garçons ! Seulement Giles a proposé un poste à responsabilité à Faith aussi, et c'est très important, dans le sens où on est les deux premières tueuses et on a une mission a mené à bien ! (regardant Faith)...N'est-ce pas ?

Et là Faith aurait voulu être une petite souris pour aller se cacher dans un trou, elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour se sortir de cette situation. Les trois possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, venait d'être énoncé ici, avec les trois principaux intéressé. Mise à part peut être Buffy, car cette troisième proposition venait de Giles, bref maintenant elle devait trouver une réplique pour se sortir de là sans avoir à répondre à qui que ce soit, car de toute façon, elle n'avait pas encore arrêté sa décision.

_**A suivre... Voili, voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme les précédents ! Merci de continuer de me lire en tout cas ! C'est super ! A plus, pour la suite !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : **__**Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture...**_

Et la première réponse qui lui vint en tête fut :

Faith (tout en regardant sa montre) : Oupsss, la vache je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Je dois y aller, désolé ! (prenant ces affaires très rapidement)

Wood (fronçant les sourcils) : Quoi ? ...Mais on ne devait pas aller déjeuner ensemble justement ?

Faith (s'arrêtant dans ces gestes, souriant légèrement) : Ah ouais, c'est vrai ! Mais en fait ce n'est pas possible parce que j'avais ce truc de prévu que j'avais oublié et que je...je ne peux pas annuler parce que c'est... (Regardant à tour de rôles ces 3 paires d'yeux qui l'observaient)... bref j'y vais !

Elle se dépêcha de disparaitre derrière les portes pour lâcher un grand soupir une fois à l'extérieur. Elle avait évité au maximum le regard de Buffy, elle ne comprenait pas le regard de que cette dernière lui avait lancé quelques secondes plus tôt. Ou peut être n'osait-elle pas le comprendre ?

Elle se mit donc en direction de son appartement pour se laver et se changer et trouver, du coup, un truc à faire suite à cette fuite. Elle était tout de même un peu dépité d'avoir été obligé de stopper sa séance de défoulement !

Buffy regardait encore cette porte par où la brune venait littéralement de fuir. Elle se retrouvait maintenant en présence de Wood et d'Angel, et ne savait plus trop quoi faire surtout après avoir assisté à ce nouveau rapprochement entre Faith et Wood.

Elle sentait toujours une sorte de boule nerveuse au creux de son ventre en revoyant des flashs de leur baiser.

Buffy (se frottant le front, regardant par terre) : Moi aussi je dois y aller de toute façon.

Angel (fronçant les sourcils) : On ne devait pas mangé ensemble ?

Buffy : Ben, je…j'avais aussi oublié que j'ai un truc super urgent à faire aussi !

Angel : Bon, alors ce soir ?

Buffy ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, elle avait promis un repas à Angel.

Buffy : Oui, peut être, je…je te tiens au courant…je… (Se reculant)…je dois y aller ! Bye

Cette fois Angel et Wood se regardaient un peu gêné de la fuite de leurs belles.

Wood : On vient de nous laisser tomber comme deux vieilles chaussettes j'ai l'impression !

Angel (mettant ces mains dans ces poches): Ca doit être un truc de tueuses de…se rappeler de rendez-vous…à la dernière minute ! Bien, je dois y aller aussi de toute façon.

Wood : Oui, moi aussi !

…-….

Faith marchait maintenant dans les rues de L.A, à la recherche d'une occupation pour ne pas qu'elle rentre de suite.

Seulement en rejetant un dernier coup d'œil en direction de l'hôtel dont elle s'éloignait, elle vit une petite blonde sortir avec ces lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Cette petite blonde qui n'était autre que Buffy, elle sourit en la voyant hésiter ne sachant de quel côté partir.

Une fois que cette dernière se décida, une idée lui vint en tête, et elle se mit à la suivre, histoire de se venger de l'avoir surprise dans la cuisine, hier soir, en train de chanter !

Après une vingtaine de minutes à jouer les détectives privées, Faith ne se lassait pas d'observer Buffy et ces petites mimiques qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Elle la voyait s'arrêter devant une vitrine en remarquant sans doute une chose intéressante, puis elle la voyait faire une petite moue de mécontentement et repartir ! En passant devant la dernière vitrine où Buffy était restée plus longuement, elle chercha ce que la blonde avait du remarquer quelques secondes plus tôt. Dans la vitrine, des bijoux, elle porta son regard sur un précisément, en souriant, c'était un bracelet tressé en or, avec un endroit plat pour y graver quelques choses. Elle nota bien le nom du magasin en question et repartit à la suite de Buffy qui venait de disparaitre à l'angle d'une rue.

Après quelques pas, elle arriva sur un chemin de dallage qui menait à une plage, elle savait que Buffy adorait les plages, elle s'y dirigea donc et après avoir monté une petite dune, elle vit cette dernière enlever ces chaussures, et s'asseoir sur le sable.

Elle la voyait fixer l'océan, elle avait l'air perdu dans ces pensées. Elle hésita pendant quelques minutes puis elle finit par se rapprocher, enlevant elle aussi ces chaussures, et avança très doucement dans le dos de l'autre tueuse, se baissa et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Faith : Alors belle blonde, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de beaux à regarder sur la plage ?

Buffy tourna la tête rapidement en direction de cette voix, surprise de ne pas avoir entendu quelqu'un s'approcher, dans un geste défensif elle se jeta sur cet inconnu pour la faire basculer au sol et se retrouver à califourchon sur elle. Elle était surprise car d'habitude ces sens étaient décuplés et s'attendaient à tout moment à être approcher. Cependant son sourire revint en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Faith, elle était tellement perdue dans ces pensées la seconde précédente, qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu ce que celle-ci venait de dire.

Buffy (ces mains toujours sur ces poignets les maintenant au dessus de la tête de la brune) : Faith ! Tu ne sais pas que c'est très dangereux de surprendre la première tueuse ?

Faith avait d'abord été surprise de voir Buffy réagirent aussi vivement, puis sous cette position, sentant Buffy contre elle, assise sur elle, lui maintenant les poignets, elle ressentait maintenant une légère chaleur naitre dans son ventre. La voix rauque et le sourire en coin elle lui répondit d'une façon plus coquine :

Faith : Humm, tu sais que ça fait très dominatrice ça B ?

Buffy (souriant toujours, nullement gêné par sa remarque, rentrant même dans son jeu) : Vraiment ? Et moi qui pensais que c'était plutôt toi qui aimais dominer !

La chaleur que Faith ressentait depuis quelques secondes venait de s'intensifier d'un coup en voyant Buffy répondre de la sorte. Décida d'augmenter le jeu pour voir jusqu'où irait Buffy.

Faith (elle se redressa d'un coup, bloquant à son tour les poignets de Buffy dans son propre dos, pour la coller à elle, la voix inconsciemment plus basse) : Et là, tu crois toujours que c'est toi qui domine ?

Buffy sentait elle aussi cette chaleur augmenter et cela n'était en rien dû à la chaleur de l'air mais bien à cette position. Ce qui la perturbait le plus c'était qu'elle appréciait de se retrouver ainsi, dans cette position, son corps collé et son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Faith. Elle fut toutefois perdue, en sentant ce long frisson qui l'avait électrisé en entendant le son de la voix de Faith.

Buffy (ne bougeant toujours pas, la voix légèrement éraillé) : Je…je…

Seulement elle eut le malheur de poser son regard sur les lèvres pleines et généreuses de Faith, et oublia ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle avait l'impression que ces dernières l'appelaient, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi mais laissa son corps répondre à son envie d'aller gouter ces lèvres qui n'attendaient que ça. Elle commença à se pencher pour embrasser Faith, cette dernière perdu son sourire en la voyant fixer ces lèvres et se rapprocher. Cet instant semblait durer, le temps venait de se suspendre, elles étaient comme dans une bulle, sans personne autour.

Seulement, Buffy reçu un ballon dans son dos, elle se retourna pour voir un enfant l'air désolé, se rapprocher d'elles.

_Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fais exprès._

Buffy (se reprit alors, ma voix tout de même légèrement tremblante sous ces émotions) : Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle le vit repartir, son ballon en main, elle finit par se retourner vers Faith, maintenant la gêne venait de l'emporter et elle se rassit de façon plus convenable près de Faith. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ni comment faire, elle avait faillit embrasser Faith, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Faith, de son côté, avait relâché les poignets de Buffy, en la sentant se reculer, elle n'était pas sure d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais voyait maintenant sur le visage de Buffy, que cette dernière était plus que gênée, à présent elle maudissait ce garçon qui les interrompu. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, que se serait-il passé ? Elle n'aurait jamais la réponse, elle se mordit la lèvre sous le silence qui devenait plus pesant maintenant. Elle décida de faire comme si de rien n'était pour permettre à la blonde de se détendre à nouveau.

Faith : Hey B ! Tu veux aller te baigner ?

Buffy remerciait intérieurement Faith, de changer de sujet. Elle secoua la tête pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Buffy (la regardant à nouveau, souriant légèrement): T'as un maillot ?

Faith (contente de voir Buffy se détendre de nouveau) : Evidemment B ! On est à L.A ! Il faut parer à toute éventualité ! T'en as pas toi ?

Buffy (riant de l'entendre) : Si !

Faith (se levant pour se déshabiller) : Alors on y va ?

Buffy (regardant l'océan, puis de nouveau la brune, se mordant la lèvre inférieure) : Ok !

Elle se leva à son tour, pour se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard en maillot.

…..-…

Faith appréciait la fraicheur de l'eau sur sa peau, cela l'aidait à calmer cette sensation qu'elle avait ressentit avec Buffy, sur cette plage un peu plus tôt. Elle voyait la blonde nager pas très loin, elle la vit s'arrêter de dos, et elle se décida à plonger sous l'eau. L'eau était si claire qu'elle voyait les petits sauts que Buffy faisait sur elle-même en enfonçant à chaque fois ces pieds dans le sable. Elle sourit attendrie de la voir faire comme quand on est enfant et qu'on s'amuse tout simplement dans l'eau. Elle nagea, toujours sous l'eau, la rejoignit pour ressortir devant Buffy d'un coup et la faire sursauter.

Buffy : Hey ! Ca fait deux fois aujourd'hui !

Faith(le regard taquin) : C'est pour me venger d'hier soir ça !

Buffy (souriant) : Ah c'est donc ça ! T'as pas supporté que je puisse voir la grande Faith, Faith la rebelle, chantée comme le font les enfants dans leur chambre, devant leur glace, quand ils sont seuls !

Cette dernière en guise de réponse l'éclaboussa ! Buffy se rapprocha pour, de ces deux mains, enfouir la tête de Faith, sous l'eau. Cette dernière ne remonta pas tout de suite, et en se relevant elle attrapa la blonde pour la soulever du sol et la jeter en arrière sous l'eau pour se venger. Elles se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Buffy stoppe tout mouvement, en sentant Faith qui venait de se mettre dans son dos pour la mettre sous l'eau et continuer le jeu, seulement en sentant la tueuse blonde agripper sa main qui se trouvait sur la hanche de celle-ci, elle stoppa, elle aussi tout mouvement. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Buffy, et murmura à son oreille d'une voix un peu cassée.

Faith : Ca va pas B ?

Buffy venait de fermer les yeux, sentant le souffle chaud de la brune dans son cou. Elle tenait la main de Faith de la sienne et la ramena sur son propre ventre. Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers celui de Faith, sentant maintenant les lèvres de cette dernière effleurant sa joue, se créant de nouveaux frissons.

Buffy : Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Faith ?...Je...je comprends plus…

Et la brune ne comprenait plus non plus ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait collée à Buffy.

Faith (faisant glisser à présent ces lèvres sur la joue de Buffy) : J'en…j'en sais rien B.

La respiration de cette dernière augmenta encore plus en sentant Faith embrasser maintenant son cou, elle venait d'ailleurs de pencher la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace, sentant à nouveau cette même chaleur que plus tôt sur la plage, sa main libre remonta dans les cheveux de la brune pour lui intimer de continuer ces doux assauts. Tout son corps n'était plus que frissons, elle ne pensait plus qu'à la brune. Ne pensait plus qu'à Faith, Faith et ces lèvres, Faith et ces baisers sur elle, dans son cou, sur son épaule, et à sa main qui caressait son propre ventre. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, tellement sa tête lui tournait en cet instant.

Faith n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps, elle avait goûté à la douceur de la peau de la blonde, et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus se passer de cette douceur. Elle entendait les légers soupirs que Buffy tentait de retenir, la sentait se cambrer sous ces baisers, tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cette seconde était tellement fort, tellement puissant. Elle ne comprenait pas plus que Buffy, ce qu'il se passait mais une chose est sure, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que ça s'arrête. Plus elle sentait Buffy répondre à ces caresses, plus elle se sentait flotter, sur un petit nuage, à présent cette chaleur au creux de ces reins, elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était. Du désir. Elle désirait Buffy comme jamais elle n'avait désiré personne.

Buffy (murmurant dans un soupir) : Faith…

Faith (poursuivant ces baisers, sentant Buffy faire descendre sa main sur le bas de son maillot) : …Buffy,…tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu me fais…

Buffy (tournant son visage vers Faith pour l'embrasser) : J'ai…j'ai envie de toi Faith…

Faith releva son regard dans celui de Buffy, la fixait de ces yeux brillants à présent. Elle voyait ceux de Buffy briller tout autant. Seulement un cri d'enfant les firent sortir de la bulle d'où elles venaient de s'enfermer.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle se recula de Faith, comme si elle venait de se brûler à son contact. Faith fut surpris par ce recul, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Buffy allait-elle répondre par la violence ? Elle voyait dans son regard toute cette confusion suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Buffy (se frottant nerveusement le front) : Euh…je…on…on devrait sortir.

Sans un mot de plus elle se recula et partit le plus vite possible de Faith, de la tentation de se rapprocher à nouveau de ce corps incroyablement attirant.

Faith était restée plusieurs secondes sans réaction devant la fuite de Buffy. A présent elle s'en voulait de s'être laisser allez, elle arrivait enfin à s'entendre avec la blonde et elle venait de tout foutre en l'air. Elle s'en voulait plus que tout. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape Buffy, qu'elle lui explique, elle ne voulait plus revoir ce regard de mépris et de haine que la blonde avait eu envers elle.

Elle se reprit et sortit aussi rapidement que possible pour rejoindre Buffy, qui se rhabillait déjà.

Faith : B ! Attends !... Tu…tu peux pas partir comme ça ! Il…faut qu'on parle…

Buffy (relevant son regard humide vers elle) : Qu'on parle de quoi ?

Faith (passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux) : De…de ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant…je crois que… Non Faith, il ne s'est rien passé ! C'était….c'était un moment d'égarement,…c'est tout, j'ai… j'ai été faible et,…et je me suis laissée aller, je…je n'aurai …jamais dû ! Tu m'entends, …c'était une…une simple erreur ! On…on oublie…et…je ne veux plus jamais… (Finissant de remettre son tee-shirt, attrapant son sac)…jamais en reparler… Faith ! Est-ce clair ?

Faith se sentait plus nerveuse que jamais, elle avait redouté que la blonde ne réagisse violemment, elle savait aussi que c'était une erreur, mais alors pourquoi elle sentait son cœur se briser en entendant ces mots dans la bouche de l'autre tueuse ?

Soudain ...

_**A suivre...**_

_**Je sais, je sais j'aime bien les fin sadique ! Je plaide coupable ! A très bientôt pour la suite...Et merci pour celle qui prenne le temps de m'écrire un petit commentaire, j'avoue que si j'en avais pas j'arrêterai d'écrire... Donc merci !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**_** Hello ! Comme je n'ai pas le temps de poster les autres suites de mes fanfictions, je poste un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire (la seule que j'ai terminé)... Voilà j'espère que vous apprécierez !**_

Buffy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux, la lumière du soleil devenait d'un coup trop forte.

_Ca va ?_

Sur cette voix elle se retourna vivement pour voir la brune qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

Elle sentait encore de nombreux frissons parcourir son corps suite à ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette eau. Ou plutôt dans son rêve. Car elle venait de comprendre qu'elle avait rêvé de Faith. De Faith ! Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu faire un tel rêve et surtout que ce dernier lui ai fait tant d'effet à en croire l'humidité qu'elle sentait dans le bas de son maillot. Elle secoua la tête afin de se reprendre un tant soit peu.

Faith (s'asseyant à sa gauche) : Ben alors, tu rêvais du prince charmant à t'entendre?

Buffy (fermant les yeux et inspirant à fond) : Non ! …Mais non !(les rouvrant énervé)…Pas du tout !

Faith (levant les mains) : Ok, Ok ! On se calme ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille piquer une tête pour se rafraichir ?

Buffy (la regardant, se levant rapidement) : Non mais ça ne va pas! Surtout pas ! Pas après ça !... (Réalisant)…euh…enfin je veux dire, non parce que je, je n'ai pas de maillot, voilà !

Faith (trouvant Buffy de plus en plus bizarre) : Ok, bien je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée que je vienne te réveiller t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette là. (Se levant à son tour, passant ces mains sur le haut de son pantalon)…Je vais te laisser, ça vaut mieux je crois…

Buffy regardait Faith partir, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait rêvé de cela, surtout avec Faith. Elle réalisait à présent que Faith n'y était pour rien, Faith qui était venu la voir, après sa fuite quelques temps plus tôt, réalisant, elle ramassa ses affaires, secoua ses pieds pour remettre ses chaussures et rattraper Faith.

Buffy (l'appelant) : Faith ! Attends !

Cette dernière se retourna, encore un peu surprise de l'accueil précédent de Buffy. Elle la regardait venir à elle, les mains posées sur ces hanches.

Buffy (arrivant) : Ecoute, je suis désolée..., je..., j'étais mal réveillé je crois. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! (regardant alentour)…Tu,…tu... veux pas aller boire un verre ?

Faith (encore un peu surprise du comportement de Buffy, passant la main dans ces cheveux) : Hum…ouais, ok, si tu veux.

Buffy (souriant enfin) : Bien,... bien… (Reprenant sa marche vers un café)...Tiens celui-là, ça n'a pas l'air mal !

Faith la suivit, et s'assit à une chaise sur la terrasse, la vue était belle d'ici, l'océan d'un côté et…Buffy de l'autre. Buffy, qui avait l'air encore un peu ailleurs. Maintenant elle se demandait à quoi avait bien pu rêver l'autre tueuse pour la mettre dans cet état, à en croire les légers bruits qui filtrait de sa bouche alors qu'elle avait encore les yeux fermés, elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve légèrement érotique ou en tout cas très coquin. Elle sourit finalement dans ces analogies, surtout en voyant la gêne de la blonde il y a encore quelques instants sur la plage.

Buffy (voyant son léger sourire, se détendant enfin, et souriant à son tour) : Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Faith (souriant toujours) : Rien…. (Décidant de ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était juste avant) Juste le fait d'être là, à la plage, dans un bar, au soleil ! Tu l'aurais cru si je t'avais dit ça il y a quelques jours, qu'on serait là, à siroter un cocktail, devant l'océan,…et avec MOI en plus !

Buffy (riant, secouant la tête) : Effectivement, je ne t'aurais pas cru une seconde !

_Puis-je prendre votre commande ?_

Faith (relevant ces lunettes de soleil dans ces cheveux) : Alors moi ça sera un Virgin Pina Colada ! Et toi B ?

Buffy (grimaçant un peu) : Ben moi j'y connais rien en cocktail, c'est alcoolisé ton truc machin ?

Faith (riant, secouant la tête) : Non B, c'est sans alcool et c'est Pina Colada, pas truc machin.

Buffy (lui tirant la langue, se tournant vers le serveur) : Alors je prendrai aussi un Pinta Colada truc.

Faith riait encore plus de l'entendre commander son cocktail dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom.

_Très bien mesdemoiselles !_

Buffy : Hey, arrête de te moquer ! Je suis une tueuse pas une barmaid !

Faith (penchant légèrement la tête) : Ah mais ça t'irai bien, je suis sure !

Buffy (roulant des yeux) : Ca m'étonnerait j'ai déjà du mal à retenir le nom de tout les démons que j'ai tué, c'est pas pour retenir le nom des cocktails !

Faith (posant ces coudes sur la table) : Ah mais je parlais de la tenue moi B ! De t'imaginer derrière un bar, en mini jupe, décolleté plongeant, en sueur, remuant les shakker, hum !

Entendre Faith lui dire cela, lui faisait repenser à son rêve, aux mains de la brune sur son corps, à ces baisers, à… Non ! Stop Buffy, arrête !

Buffy : Jamais de la vie !

Faith (se rasseyant contre son dossier) : Hum…dommage !

Buffy (souriant) : Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Faith !

En réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se demandait si elle avait dit ça pour Faith ou plutôt pour elle.

Le serveur revint déposer les boissons sur leur table.

Faith : Merci

Buffy : Merci

Il repartit après une hésitation puis finalement se retourna pour regarder Faith.

_Excusez-moi, mais, enfin je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de faire ça, je vous le promets, mais je me demandais si vous accepteriez que je vous invite à boire un verre ce soir ? Vous êtes vraiment une femme magnifique et je suppose que je ne dois pas être le premier à vous le dire mais qui ne tente rien…._

Faith venait d'écoutez ce beau gosse qui l'invitait à boire un verre, elle allait répondre, seulement Buffy le fit à sa place.

Buffy (exaspéré, le coupant):Elle n'est pas libre ! Alors c'est non !

Voyant les yeux noirs de cette blonde qui n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, il repartit sans insister.

Maintenant Faith était plus qu'étonné d'avoir vu et entendu Buffy parler à ce serveur d'un ton aussi sec. En voyant l'expression de Faith, la blonde se disait qu'elle y avait peut être été un peu fort. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'abord, elle n'avait rien à dire ! Faith était assez grande pour refuser elle-même. Non Faith était son amie maintenant, et elle avait droit de l'aider à se débarrasser des pots de colles !

Buffy (l'air de rien,) : Quoi ? J'ai fais ça pour toi, je sais que t'aime pas les mecs collants non ? Tu pourrais me remercier au moins !... (Buvant une gorgée de son breuvage)…Hum ! C'est super bon ce truc !

Faith, qui avait maintenant posé son menton sur la paume de sa main, accoudé à la table, ne se lassait pas de regarder Buffy et ces petites mimiques, qui tentait de lui faire comprendre sa réaction et avait finit par sourire en l'entendant parler du goût de son cocktail.

Faith : Tu peux le dire B, que tu ne veux pas me voir sortir avec n'importe qui !

Buffy (écarquillant les yeux) : A mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Rien du tout ! Tu sors avec qui tu veux ! Je m'en fiche ! C'est juste que lui… (Cherchant une bonne excuse)…bien…il….

Faith : Il ?

Buffy : Il…il avait l'air trop gentil pour que tu lui brise le cœur ! Voilà !

Faith (n'y croyant pas une seconde) : Ah oui ? C'est ça ?

Buffy (fière de son excuse, acquiesçant de la tête) : Exactement !

Faith but un peu de son verre, continuant à sourire en voyant les réactions plus qu'étrange de Buffy envers elle. Elles discutèrent encore de tout et de rien, elles ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie qu'elles parlaient. Il faisait beau, chaud, cette fin de journée était très agréable, le bruit des vagues, les bons cocktails,…

Une question brulait les lèvres de Buffy depuis le début, elle avait essayé de la placer dans la conversation, mais sans succès jusque là. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle sache, alors que Faith revenait des toilettes, à peine celle-ci assise elle se lança.

Buffy (faisant tourner son doigt autour de haut de son verre) : Faith ?

Faith (la regardant, ne pouvant quitter son sourire) : Oui B ?

Buffy : Tu…tu as réfléchis à…à ce que tu allais faire ? Tu sais, la proposition de Giles, Wood et Angel ?

Ou, sujet glissant se dit Faith. Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ces cheveux et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça avec la blonde, pas encore du moins ! Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé et n'avait pour le moment aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Faith (recrachant la fumée) : Je…je sais pas encore B. (regardant la plage, préférant changer de sujet)…OH ta vu le…

Buffy (plissant les yeux, fixant Faith) : Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée non ?

Faith (reportant son regard sur la blonde la voyant continuer) : Non, honnêtement je n'en sais toujours rien, et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça pour l'instant. Et toi ? Tu sais ce que tu va faire ?

Buffy (déçue de ne pas avoir eu de réponse) : Bien moi je n'ai pas autant de proposition que toi ! A part Giles et son école de tueuse, je n'ai rien d'autre moi !

Faith : Angel n'a pas encore osé t'en parler sans doute ! Il sait que tu veux respirer un peu pour l'instant, mais il te proposera la même chose ! T'en fais pas !

Buffy (s'adossant à son siège, soupirant) : Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche !

Faith (un peu étonné) : Tu ne voulais pas d'une vie normale ? C'est pas ce que tu as toujours rêvé ?

Buffy : Je…j'en sais rien, je, Je sais plus ce que je veux. (Regardant vers l'océan) Tu vois je pensais qu'après tout ça, après cette dernière apocalypse, la destruction de Sunnydale, notre arrivée ici, je…avec toutes les tueuses qu'il y a maintenant, je pensais que tout serait plus simple et Giles et Angel et …pourquoi tout est si compliqué !

Faith (plus sérieuse) : Je pense que tu te pose trop de question Buffy. Laisse-toi soufflé un peu, donne-toi du temps. Et j'aurais qu'un seul conseil à te donner, pense à toi pour une fois avant de penser aux autres. Depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours fait passer les autres avant toi, avant tes envies. Moi je serais toi, je partirais, je m'éloignerai de tout ça pendant un moment. Faire le vide oublier que t'es une tueuse et faire vraiment ce que tu veux ! Tiens par exemple, là tout de suite tu voudrais quoi ?

Buffy : Comment ça ?

Faith : Oublie tout le monde, Giles Dawn, tes amies, tout le monde et pense juste à toi. Tu ferais quoi là tout de suite, de quoi t'aurais envie ?

Buffy (sourit en y pensant) : Là, tout de suite si je pouvais j'irai au Magic Mountain ! J'ai toujours voulu y aller, il parait qu'il y a les montagnes russes les plus impressionnantes du monde ! Tu vois, j'aurais l'impression de redevenir une enfant, sans responsabilité, sans mission, sans rien !...Ouais c'est ce que je ferai en premier, ensuite je voyagerai partout par exemple aller à Rio, en Amazonie…

Faith (enthousiaste) : Ouais, genre, randonnées dans l'immense forêt amazonienne ! Voir l'Alaska aussi ! Et ces routes de glaces !

Buffy (riant de l'entendre) : Oui ! On devrait le faire ! En plus je suis sure que les démons y seront absent, il ferait trop froid là-bas !

Faith (riant aussi) : Ouais, c'est clair !

Le silence retomba, toutes deux dans leurs idées de voyages et d'aventures, après quelques secondes, Faith se leva soudainement.

Buffy (étonné) : Faith ? Ben,…où tu vas ?

Faith (souriant) : Attends moi là B, je reviens !

Elle se dirigea ainsi vers le bar pour régler les consommations et revint vers Buffy, lui tendant la main.

Faith : Viens B !

Buffy (surprise, mais prenant son sac et la main de Faith) : Tu m'emmène où ?

Faith : A l'aventure, viens !

Elle ne dit rien de plus et entraina Buffy avec elle, elles rentrèrent à l'Hyperion après quelques minutes de marche, Buffy se laissait entrainé sans rien dire, souriant de la voir faire. Faith lâcha sa main une fois rentré à l'hôtel et partit demander les clés d'une voiture à Cordy, elle revint ensuite vers Buffy, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Faith : B, tu monte avec moi ? On va faire notre sac ?

Buffy (un peu plus sur le recul) : Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

Faith (l'entrainant de nouveau avec elle) : Je te l'ai dis B, arrête de te poser des questions, Vient ! Tu prends pas grand-chose, juste des fringues de rechanges et on y va !

Buffy (l'arrêtant dans le couloir menant à leur chambre) : Attends, on va où ?

Faith (partant vers sa chambre, lui criant) : Retomber en enfance ! Fais-moi confiance pour une fois B, rendez-vous dans cinq minutes !

Buffy ne comprenait pas, mais finalement ne voulait pas comprendre, elle rentra faire son petit sac, prit une autre tenue, des sous vêtements, et sa trousse de toilette pour rejoindre ensuite Faith qui l'attendait déjà à sa porte.

Une fois en bas, elles rencontrèrent Wood et Willow qui discutaient.

Wood (regardant Faith) : Ah justement, je te cherchais tu… (Mais s'arrêta en la voyant avec un sac)…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu… (Réalisant)…vous partez ?

Willow (surprise): Buffy ? Tu t'en vas ?

Buffy (souriant) : Bien en fait, Faith m'enlève pour je ne sais pas où !

Faith (prenant de nouveau la main de Buffy pour l'entrainer dehors): On va prendre un peu l'air, mais vous inquiétez pas, on revient demain !

Buffy (se retournant tout en marchant) : Embrasse Dawn pour moi et garde un œil sur elle pendant mon absence ! …A demain !

Faith : Ouais à demain…peut être ! Salut Red !

Et elles disparurent dans la rue.

Wood (ne comprenant plus rien) : Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ?

Willow (souriant, ayant sentit leur aura en symbiose) : Oh ! ...Tu sais les tueuses ! Faut pas chercher à comprendre !

_**A SUIVRE…**_

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Merci de prendre une toute petite minute pour me laisser un petit mot ! Ca serait cool !**_

_**Merci à plus pour la suite...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**_** Comme promis chapitre suivant, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et encore merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu, c'est trop cool !**_

Elles roulaient maintenant depuis quelques minutes dans un gros 4x4 noir. La musique résonnait dans la voiture, la climatisation était en marche et Faith conduisait. Buffy, sur le siège passager, regardait défiler le paysage et voulait faire comme Faith lui avait dit, ne plus réfléchir. Elle se laissa donc entrainer par Faith, lui faisant totalement confiance. Bizarrement elle se sentait bien, profitait juste du moment, sans se poser de question.

Faith était plus que ravie que la blonde l'ai suivit sans broncher. Elle en était même étonnée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que Buffy se sente bien, qu'elle se laisse aller. Au bout d'une demi heure de route, Buffy aperçu un grand panneau où était inscrit « Six Flag Magic Mountain, bienvenue à Valencia ! »

Buffy (écarquillant les yeux, n'y croyant pas) : Tu…tu…m'emmène sur…sur…

Faith (souriant toujours) : Sur les plus grandes montagnes russes ma belle !

Et là Buffy ne savait pas ce qui venait de lui faire accélérer les battements de son cœur, le fait de savoir que d'ici peu elle serait sur une de es montagnes en train de crier ou le fait d'avoir entendu ce dernier mot que Faith venait de prononcer.

Faith (se garant) : On y est B !

Buffy (tentant de se reprendre) : Oui.

Faith ferma la voiture après qu'elles soient sortit. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, des gens rentraient et sortaient, elles pouvaient déjà entendre les cris de certains participant qui se trouvaient sur les différentes attractions. Faith prit deux billets et sourit en voyant Buffy rester là sans bouger. Elle la rejoignit.

Faith : Alors B ! Tu ne vas pas reculer ?

Buffy (hésitante, mais l'air de rien) : Non ! Pas du tout !

Faith récupéra un plan montrant les différentes attractions du par cet le lisait tout en marchant.

Faith : Alors on commence par quoi ?

Buffy (tenant le plan d'une main, se collant à Faith pour regarder) : Hum… on peut peut être commencer petit.

Faith (le sourire en coin) : La trouille B !

Buffy (se reprenant) : Pas du tout ! Tiens on va aller là ! Le Roas Runner !

Faith : Et si on commençait par l'Apocalypse ! Ca nous rappellera des souvenirs !

Buffy (moins sure) : Ok. Pas de problème !

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, elles étaient dans la file d'attente et se rapprochaient petit à petit de l'embarquement. Buffy regardait les wagons tourner et retourner, faisant des loopings à une vitesse folle et surtout entendait les cris des personnes se trouvant dessus. D'un coup elle était beaucoup moins sure d'elle. Ce fut à leur tour d'embarquer. Faith monta d'abord, Buffy prit place près d'elle, la barrière de sécurité venait de se baisser. Buffy sentait une boule se former dans son ventre, elle serrait la barrière aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait lorsqu'elle sentit les wagons commencer à avancer et monter lentement.

Faith (se pencha à son oreille, posant sa main sur la sienne, la voyant nerveuse) : B, relax !

Buffy : C'est facile à dire ça Faith ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai amené ici !

Faith (riant) : T''inquiète B, je te lâche pas ! Ca va aller, … (arrivant en haut, voyant tout le parc entier)…pense à rien (commençant à descendre d'un coup)…et PROFITE !

Buffy n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, son souffle venait de se couper, elle défilait maintenant à une vitesse de folie, faisait des loopings, des virages serrer, elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle hurlait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait ! Les cheveux dans le vent, elle fermait les yeux quand leur wagon penchait dangereusement, elle se collait à Faith puis inversement sans pouvoir l'empêcher tant la vitesse était élevée.

Faith (criant) : ALLEZ B ! ON LACHE LES MAINS !

Buffy (les yeux toujours fermés) : NOOOOONNN !

Faith (riant) : FAIS MOI CONFIANCE, TU VAS ADORER ! REGARDE-MOI B !

Buffy (ouvrant difficilement les yeux, regardant Faith) : JE POURRAIS PAS FAITH !

Faith : SI ! LAISSE TOI ALLER ! S'IL TE PLAIT !

Buffy (tenta de prendre une grande inspiration) : OK !

Faith leva son bras gauche en l'air, puis leva plus doucement sa main droite tout en tenant celle de Buffy. Cette dernière prit sur elle pour réussir à lever son autre bras. Cependant elle avait refermé les yeux.

Faith : OUH OUHHHH ! C'EST GENIAL ! B REGARDE LA VUE, C'EST MAGNIFIQUE !

Buffy (soufflant plusieurs fois de suite) : OK !

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, en effet la vue était splendide, les bras en l'air, elle entendait Faith crier à côté, elle se laissa enfin aller, et recommença à crier. Elle lâcha enfin prise, elle se laissait aller à ces émotions. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle profitait juste des sensations que lui procurait le trajet sinueux du petit wagon. Son cœur tapait très vite dans sa poitrine, profitait de cette sensation de peur mais aussi d'amusement, et cette impression de se faire aspirer la rendait maintenant euphorique. Elle en avait voulu à Faith de l'avoir fait commencer par celui-là, mais maintenant elle l'adorait pour l'avoir encourager à y monter. Au bout de quelques minutes, le wagon ralentit, elles arrivèrent enfin. Et le wagon s'arrêta.

Faith (regardant Buffy) : Alors, géant, pas vrai !

Buffy (le cœur encore rapide) : Ouah !

Lorsque la barrière se souleva enfin, elles sortirent, Buffy sentait ses jambes flageoler sous la montée soudaine d'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait encore. Faith lui tenait toujours la main en voyant la blonde tituber légèrement. Elle s'était amusée en entendant les réactions de Buffy, lorsqu'elles étaient encore dans le ciel.

Faith : Tu sais quoi B, on va aller manger un truc ! Moi j'ai zappé& le repas de ce midi et je suppose que toi aussi !

Buffy (revenant doucement sur terre) : Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir très faim là !

Faith : Mais si ! Tu vas voir !

Après avoir mangé, elles continuèrent à déambuler dans le parc d'attraction, Buffy se lâchait enfin et ne voulait plus arrêter, elle se sentait mieux que jamais, elle avait l'impression de retomber en enfance, sans responsabilité, sans réflexion profonde, sans problème, sans rien, ne devant penser qu'à s'amuser. Faith la suivait dans tous ces délires. D'ailleurs cette dernière se sentait aussi bien que Buffy, elle était heureuse de voir que la blonde allait mieux, et surtout arrêtait de se poser trop de questions et profitait juste du moment présent.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant, elles avaient décidées d'aller se coucher, après ces heures de marche et surtout de sensations fortes ! Elles arrivèrent donc dans un des hôtels du parc.

_Bonsoir mesdames, vous désirez une chambre ?_

Faith (accoudé au comptoir, détendu) : Non, en fait il nous en faut deux !

_Très bien, alors voyons voir ce qu'il me reste…_

Buffy (tortillant ces doigts, ne sachant pas comment faire et finalement osant) : Euh…ben….si…si tu veux…enfin…je…je veux dire…pour payer moins cher on…on peut …peut être n'en prendre qu'une ?

Faith qui regardait Buffy depuis le début de son petit monologue, était plus que surprise par cette demande, de plus elle avait assez d'argent pour en prendre deux. Elle ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi Buffy s'inquiétait pour ça.

Faith : Ben, t'inquiète B, j'ai de quoi payer deux chambres, t'en fais pas pour ça.

Buffy : Oui, je…je sais mais…enfin ça serait mieux quand même !

Faith (fronçant légèrement un sourcil) : Ben pourquoi ?

Buffy (s'emballant) : Roohh, Faith, tu ne peux pas juste dire oui et arrêter de poser tout le temps des questions !

Le maitre d'hôtel les regardait se disputer, n'osant intervenir.

Faith (écarquillant les yeux sous cette remarque) : Attends tu déconne B ! C'est toi qui te pose sans arrêt des questions pour tout ! Pas moi ! Tu ne peux pas me dire simplement pourquoi tu veux qu'on en prenne qu'une ?

Buffy (rageant) : Parce que ! Pour qu'on soit ensemble ! C'est si compliqué à comprendre ça !...Ok, tu sais quoi,…laisse tomber ! (regardant l'homme derrière son comptoir)…Alors ces chambres ?

_Hum, hum,..Euh….oui,…bien sur,…alors j'ai…_

Faith (le coupant, le fixant) : On n'en prendra qu'une ! (tendant la main pour prendre une des clés de sa main)…Quel numéro ?

…_Bien, celle-ci c'est la 58, au troisième étage vous…_

Buffy (les mains sur les hanches) : Alors, d'un coup tu change d'avis ?! (Prenant l'autre clés que tenait l'homme)…Ben moi j'ai changé d'avis ! (le regardant)…Quel numéro ?

_(De plus en plus gêné)…euh…bien celle-là, c'est la 60, au même étage…_

Buffy (partant) : Bien !

Faith la regardait partir, son sac sur l'épaule, elle ne comprenait le changement soudain d'humeur de Buffy.

Faith (soufflant) : J'ai vraiment du mal à la comprendre B, des fois ! (regardant le maitre d'hôtel) …Vous comprenez quelque chose vous ?

_Non madame…mais vous savez si je puis me permettre… dans les couples ils arrivent souvent que de temps en t…_

Faith (se redressant d'un coup) : Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas la tête, moi et B on n'est pas un couple ! Ca va pas chez vous !

…_. (Encore plus gêné)…Oh,….je suis désolé madame, vraiment, je pensais que, enfin que…j'étais vraiment certain que vous étiez ensemble, pardonnez moi…_

Faith (se calmant) : Ouais, ben non ! Ok ce n'est pas grave, je vous excuse et arrêtez avec vos « madame » là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante balai moi ! Je m'appelle Faith et vous ?

_Bien mad….euh Faith…Moi je m'appelle Edgar. …Prendrez-vous des petits déjeuner demain matin ?_

Faith : Ouais ça serait cool ça, ben quand on sera réveillée on descendra, c'est jusqu'à quel heure ?

_Nous servons à toute heure Mad… (Voyant le regard de la brune)…Faith._

Faith (commençant à partir) : Ok Ed ! C'est cool ça ! Alors ben je vous dis à demain !

_Bonne nuit Faith._

Après être sortit de l'ascenseur, elle rejoignit sa chambre. Posa son sac sur le lit, profita de la terrasse pour fumer une petite cigarette et partit directement prendre une douche, pour ensuite se changer. Cependant elle ne voulait pas se coucher en sachant Buffy fâchée, elle sortit donc pour aller frapper à la chambre 60, près de la sienne.

_Toc Toc..._

Après un instant d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit.

Buffy (surprise) : Faith ?

Faith (passant la main dans ces cheveux) : Ouais, je...enfin...après cette super journée je...je voulais pas qu'on soit fâcher, c'est trop con, alors je suis venu.

Buffy (souriant) : Ben tu vas rire, mais c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire justement... (Ouvrant plus grand)...tu rentre ?

Faith : Ok...Alors pas trop malade avec toute ces montagnes russes ?

Buffy : Non, ça va. Je m'y suis habituée...Tu veux un café ?

Faith : Non merci, ça va... (Un peu gêné, ne sachant pas quoi faire)...Bon, ben, si ça va,...je...je vais te laisser te reposer.

Buffy devait retenir Faith. Oui mais comment ?

Buffy : Heu...tu...tu ne veux pas rester un peu, je n'ai pas sommeil (tout en baillant)...

Faith (riant de la voir faire) : Oui, je vois ça !

Buffy : Non, c'est vrai ! Je t'assure !

Faith : Ok, alors, dans ce cas je reste un peu.

Buffy (souriant, satisfaite) : Oui !

Faith : Ok, et tu veux faire quoi au juste ?

Buffy (se frottant le front du bout des doigts) : Humm...ben on peut peut-être s'installer sur le lit et...je ne sais pas moi...regarder la télé ?

Faith : Si tu veux.

Buffy s'installe à droite du lit, Faith s'assit contre le montant, et croisa les bras en ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Buffy alluma la télé, elle zappait sur les différentes chaines. Aucunes d'entre elles n'étaient intéressante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un film d'amour. Elle reposa la télécommande pour ensuite finir de s'installer plus confortablement. Faith la regardait du coin de l'œil discrètement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Buffy se leva et alla se changer dans la salle de bain et se mettre en nuisette pour être plus à l'aise au cas où elle s'endormirait. Une fois fait, elle se rallongea sous le drap pour poser son bras sous l'oreiller et sa tête par-dessus, tout en regardant Faith discrètement.

Faith avait tout suivi, maintenant elle ne savait pas si cela voulait dire que Buffy était vraiment fatigué et qu'elle voulait peut être dormir tranquille.

Faith (commençant à se redresser) : B, je crois que je vais aller dormir...

Buffy (se redressant, secouant négativement la tête) : Non pas déjà ! Reste encore s'il te plait ?

Faith (levant un sourcil) : Pourquoi ?

Buffy (tentant de trouver une bonne excuse) :...Il faut que je te parle... Voilà.

Faith (souriant en coin) : Ah oui, et de quoi tu voudrais me parler B ?

Buffy (se rallongeant, satisfaite) : Ben, rallonge toi d'abord, après je te dis !

Faith se rallongea, amusée par le comportement de Buffy, envers elle depuis leur arrivée à Los Angeles.

Faith : Voilà ! Maintenant je t'écoute avec grande attention !

Allongée sur le côté, face à Faith, passant sa main sous son oreiller.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Et voilà pour une autre petite lecture de ce week-end !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**_**V**_**oilà aussi un nouveau chapitre après cette longue attente ! Désolée...**

Faith : Voilà ! Maintenant je t'écoute avec grande attention !

Allongée sur le côté, face à Faith, passant sa main sous son oreiller.

Buffy (tortillant le bout du drap de son doigt) : Faith…, tu….tu n'as vraiment aucune idée sur ce que tu vas décidée ? …Je veux maintenant…

Faith (souriant) : Dison que…que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi demandé ! C'est plutôt le contraire d'habitude !

Buffy : Oui mais ça c'est parce que tout le monde a pu constater que tu avais vraiment changé et du coup tout le monde apprécie… (Remontant son regard dans le sien)…moi aussi Faith, j'apprécie….

Faith (quelques peu déstabilisé par ce regard, s'allongeant sur le dos pour fixer le plafond) : Ouais, alors c'est cool. Et moi ce que j'apprécie c'est qu'on soit redevenu pote nous deux ! Ca m'avait manqué les patrouilles avec toi B !

Buffy : Oui ça fait partie des choses qui m'ont manqué aussi.

Faith (intéressé d'un coup) : Ah ouais ? Et quelles autres choses t'avait manqué B ?

Buffy : Plein de choses, tu as toujours été la seule qui m'ait vraiment comprise, tiens rien que là où on se trouve en ce moment en est la preuve ! Tu as su de quoi j'avais besoin avant que je ne le sache moi-même ! Et puis depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé je,…enfin j'ai…, je me sens moins seule, même si j'ai mes amies évidemment, mais bon maintenant tout le monde va avoir sa vie, chacun de son côté, Will et Kennedy vont habiter ensemble, ma sœur, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle veut faire, mais je sais qu'elle ne restera pas éternellement vivre avec moi. Alors quand on y réfléchit d'ici quelques temps je serai toute seule si toi en plus tu décide de me laisser tomber aussi….

Faith : Tu ne crois pas que t'exagère un peu là B ? Déjà j'ai jamais dis que je te laisserai tombé…

Buffy (la coupant) : Tu vas partir avec Wood, j'en suis sure ou bien accepter l'offre d'Angel, c'est évident que tu n'accepteras pas la proposition de Giles ! Donc TU vas bien me laisser tomber…

Faith (fronçant les sourcils, se redressant) : Ok B, et d'une je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire et de deux maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvée et en plus qu'on se tape pas dessus je vais pas te laisser tombé, et puis tu sais très bien que à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi je serais là, et de trois je te signale quand même qu'il y a un gentil vampire brun qui n'attend qu'un mot de toi pour te rendre heureuse B…

Buffy (se redressant aussi) : Il ne m'intéresse pas !

Faith : Et depuis quand ça aurait changé ? Parce que juste comme ça t'as voulu ME tuer pour le faire vivre ton vampire ! Alors ne me dit pas que tu ne ressens rien pour lui ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre en quelques sortes !

Buffy (énervé) : Angel de m'intéresse pas ! C'est clair ! Ou je dois le traduire en plusieurs langues pour que tu me crois ?

Faith (levant les mains) : Ok, OK ! On se calme ! Moi si je dis ça c'est pour toi, je veux dire t'as toujours été discrète sur ta relation avec lui mais là personne ne te juge, tu fais ce que tu veux…

Buffy : Oui bien sur comme toi quoi !

Faith : Comment ça comme moi ?

Buffy : Toi et Wood c'est le grand amour, mais tu reste discrète en disant à tout le monde qu'il ne se passe rien d'important entre vous alors qu'en fait il en est tout autre !

Faith : Non mais tu débloque B ! Carrément !

Buffy : Pourtant ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand je vous ai vu dans la salle de sport !

Faith (se levant) : J'ai jamais dis que je ne m'amusais pas ! J'ai juste dis qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux entre nous ! Enfin tu me connais B, je ne suis pas du genre à avoir de longue relation !

Buffy : Non ! D'habitude tu pratique ton WTH et tu te débarrasses du type en question alors que là tu t'en sers toujours !

Faith ne put retenir son rire en entendant les mots prononcer par Buffy.

Faith : C'est pas un ordinateur B, ou bien encore un téléphone, c'est un mec, ok ? Il est là, je suis là, alors en attendant on en profite c'est tout ! Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi ma vie sexuelle t'intéresse t'elle autant ces temps-ci ? C'est pas un sujet sur lequel tu aimais t'étendre avant.

Buffy : Ca ne m'intéresse pas du tout, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie ! Je m'en fiche complètement !

Faith : Bien !

Buffy : Bien !

Faith : Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je vais me coucher !

Buffy : Ben vas-y !

Faith (se dirigeant vers la porte, sortant) : Oh et géniale les discussions avec toi B ! Vraiment super !

Elle claqua la porte et sortit pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les emportements de Buffy au sujet de sa vie sentimentale. Elle sortit une cigarette et se l'alluma avant d'aller se poster sur le balcon. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, en partant de L.A. et en s'éloignant des autres elle avait voulut en profiter pour se rapprocher de Buffy, profiter de leur nouvelle entente, et c'était l'effet inverse qui se produisait. La tueuse blonde avait l'air de lui en vouloir mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Cette dernière lui avait bien confirmé qu'elle lui avait totalement pardonné pour ces actes passés, alors pourquoi réagissait – elle comme ça quand elle parlait de sa future décision. Elle ne se savait déjà pas très douée pour les relations humaines, mais là avec Buffy c'était encore pire ! Un moment tout allait pour le mieux et l'instant d'après rien ne vas plus.

De son côté Buffy était encore énervée du comportement de Faith, et son entêtement à ne pas vouloir lui répondre franchement de ces sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouvée sur sa relation avec Wood. A présent elle ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-elle aller la voir ou bien la laisser ? Elle ne voulait pas se rabaisser à faire le premier pas, pourtant en y réfléchissant Faith l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Faith l'avait fait, ça elle n'en revenait pas, elle, qui d'habitude était la dur à cuir, la rebelle qui ne s'excusait jamais et elle était revenue vers elle, elle sourit à cette pensée. Celle de croire que Faith agissait différemment avec elle, qu'elle ne laissait pas Faith indifférente. Elle inspira un grand coup et se décida à aller frapper à sa porte.

Toc toc

Faith se retourna, fronçant les sourcils, s'attendant déjà à voir en colère. Cependant elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Buffy (l'air gêné) : Hey ! …Faith,…je…enfin…je suis désolée,…je n'aurais pas du ….enfin je veux dire…t'as ta vie privée et j'ai… (Se tortillant les doigts)…t'as le droit de pas me répondre, je veux dire,…c'est ta vie et tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre…

Faith (se détendant) : Non B, …il y a pas de souci, je…enfin c'est juste que je me demande pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout d'un coup alors que…enfin…on peut pas dire qu'on est eu des relations très amicales jusqu'à présent,…mis à part ces derniers temps évidemment…tu…tu veux entrer ?

Buffy (lui souriant) : Si tu veux bien de moi, oui !

Faith (riant, ouvrant plus grand la porte) : Allez viens !

Elle referma derrière elle et suivit Buffy dans la chambre.

Faith : J'allais me coucher mais si…

Buffy (la regardant, faisant une petite moue) : Est-ce que…je peux rester là ?

Faith (de plus en plus surprise, le sourire en coin) : Je te manque tant que ça B ?

Buffy (roulant des yeux) : T'es le centre du monde Faith… Non c'est juste que…ben…

Faith : Tu peux, t'en fais pas.

Buffy : Oh…ok, merci.

Faith (ouvrant les draps, d'un signe de main) : Tu prends quel côté girlfriend ?

Buffy (s'approchant du lit) : Peu importe... (Souriant)…Tu vois je ne suis pas compliquée non plus quand je veux !

Faith (secouant la tête) : Seulement quand tu veux B !

Elle s'allongea donc du côté gauche et regarda Buffy faire de même sur le côté droit, près d'elle. A présent elle doutait un peu sur la marche à suivre, devait-elle continuer de discuter avec Buffy ou éteindre la lumière et lui dire bonne nuit. Voyant Buffy allongée confortablement, tourné vers elle, ces deux mains sous l'oreiller, elle opta pour la deuxième solution.

Dans l'obscurité elle fixait désormais le plafond, une main sous sa nuque et l'autre posé sur son ventre, elle entendait juste la respiration très rapide de Buffy près d'elle.

Faith : Ca va B ?

Buffy (d'une petite voix) : Oui.

Faith : Ok, …bonne nuit alors.

Buffy : Bonne nuit Faith.

Elle se décida enfin à fermer les yeux et profiter de ces quelques heures de repos.

Buffy, de son côté, ne parvenait pas une seule seconde à trouver le sommeil, une fois habitué au noir ambiant, elle pouvait distinguer la silhouette de Faith, sa position, sa respiration lente, sa poitrine se gonfler au rythme de celle-ci. A présent, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, s'approcher de la brune et se lover dans ces bras, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme un besoin. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se décida à s'approcher d'elle tout doucement. Faith, qui, de son côté, ne dormait toujours pas, attendait de voir jusqu'ou Buffy irait, elle ne bougea pas et fit semblant de dormir. Après une autre dizaine de minutes, la blonde prit une grande inspiration et osa enfin poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, elle avait retenu son souffle de peur de réveiller la brune. Elle ne bougea plus du tout durant quelques minutes puis se colla encore un peu plus et de tout son long contre le corps de Faith tout en posant sa main sur le ventre de celle-ci, dans un geste de possession. Oui c'est ça, elle voulait avoir l'illusion que Faith soit un peu à elle, juste cette nuit, pour ressentir à nouveau ce bien être qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle s'était endormi contre elle quelques jours plus tôt à l'Hypérion. Faith n'en revenait pas, elle était tout simplement scotchée ! Buffy dormait dans ces bras, après plus d'une demi-heure, elle s'était collée à elle. Buffy. Elle ne cessait de se le répéter mais son cerveau semblait avoir buggué. Après toutes ces années, après tout ce qui les avait séparés, Buffy se tenait à présent, en cette seconde, dans ces bras. Au bout de quelques minutes de longue réflexion, elle finit par ramener son bras dans le dos de Buffy pour l'envelopper et la garder près d'elle, tout en faisant semblant de dormir bien sur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle appréciait cette sensation, Buffy contre, elle, sentir son parfum, sentir sa main posée sur son ventre, sa respiration se ralentir.

_**A SUIVRE...**_

_**Voilà merci de m'avoir lu de nouveaux et merci pour les commentaires que vous laisserez ...A bientôt**_


End file.
